Samson Pecunia
Samson is the residing Head Texarch within the governing body of House Eridanus. He operates underneath the Taxarch and is responsible for the matters of Information technology, technical support, software development and maintenance; much like a CTO of a company. His position is special in that he also works to design and implement new financial instruments that the House can use to increase taxable revenue. Known for his proposal of Vassal Coupon Contracts. Traits and Appearance Samson is a gaunt man; a bit on the shorter side, with a slightly sallow and haggard complexion due to being in front of a computer monitor for long stretches of time. The shades he wears at times when outside of the office hide his blue eyes that have become red with strain, and Samson often has to use artificial tears to keep his eyes free from irritation. His brown hair is kept somewhat short in a messy quiff with tapered sides to keep it low maintenance and out of the way. Samson juxtaposes his rawboned looks with dressing sharp. He will always be present in whatever is the latest in fashion. Suits of the trillest quality material, the most expensive and ostentatious shoes, and the finest of timepieces that doubles as his com-pad (he doesn't like to carry things) are his bread-and-butter wardrobe. He walks straight, tall and moves with a purpose, even if it's just to the restroom. Especially if he is going to the restroom. His mannerisms are even more out of place in the halls of the Triumvirate. For one, he doesn't use the Eridanus branded salutations, saying, and proverbs. Ever. Unless it's meant to be ironic. Samson has a sense of humor that is not as mature as his counterparts. His messages are full of ������‍♀️. He is a bit obstinate at times, and it gets him reprimanded regularly. Some might not know why the leadership keep him around, but he gets the job done. Background The Pecunias have been around since the opening of HEX and are responsible for the operations and maintenance of the exchanges. As the stock market is almost entirely traded electronically in the year 3200, the exchange is mostly made up of computer mainframes and servers that facilitate the multi-millions of transactions the sector experiences during the day. The Pecunia family has adapted to the realities of digital and quantum trading and are technical experts within the computer sciences, likely only second to the researchers at House Triangulum. The child version of Sampson was a lot more quiet and reserved, slow to make friends and only focused on the activities that interested him. Samson had become increasingly rambunctious as he grew because he thought his family showed him with what he perceived as unfair treatment. As Sampson is the last son of six, he is least likely to become the head of household and will probably not inherit the responsibility of becoming the Director of HEX. He felt that his parents were choosing favorites, paying more attention to the older siblings then him. The siblings knew this too, and teased their youngest brother as a nuisance. Much of Samson's teenage years was him locked in his quarters. He had plenty of time learning the ins and outs of hardware and software development on his own as a pastime. It quickly became his passion. Samson felt like he was finally in control of something in his life; bending machines to his will. Beyond that, no one really knows what he was doing when he locked his doors. The Pecunia family has a long history of it's younger, inexperienced members to take the position of Texarch. They encourage this as a way for their progeny to gain experience on the technical matters of running computer systems as well as familiarizing them on the various financial instruments, so that they can later take their place on the trading floor. Samson was of no exception, but he suspects the only reason they pushed him into it was to get him out and away from the family estates. Samson now fulfills his role as Texarch for the 4th year, slowly working his way higher up the organization. He may resent his family for forcing him into this, but on the outside he takes it in stride. Even if it's fake, his bombastic attitude and overachieving work ethic give him a reputation; something he intentionally created in spite of his family. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Eridanus Members